Helping One Another
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: The day Konoha lost Sasuke Uchiha, it also lost Hinata Hyuuga...A promise was made between the two that would change them for ever... Now, & years later they have return for one reason...Read and Find out! SasuHina
1. Prologue: New Journey

**N/A: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**For those of you that have read this story I have to tell you that it has been rewrite. It's still the same plot and everything.**

**For those that are reading it for the first time I hope you like it.**

**Please leave a comment because let me know if you like my story or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue-New Journey**

Hyuuga Hinata, Heir of the Hyuuga clan, slowly and very quietly made her way out of the Hyuuga main house. She quickly merged with the shadows that the trees and the moonlight created so nobody could see her. When she was far away not to be spotted she stared to run taking the path that would take her outside of the village and to a hill that had a great view of the village.

'Finally' the Hyuuga heir thought. Finally she was going to be free from her father and the clan; free for suffering anymore humiliation and punishments for being 'weak', 'a disgrace', and 'pathetic'. Today she was starting a new journey to obtaining the power for her revenge against the can that has cause her one too many sufferings.

When she finally got to the top of the hill, she was surprise to find it already occupied. That is until he turned to look at her. The person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger and last surviving clan member.

"What are you doing here?" the avenger glare at her.

"N-nothing, I-I just w-wanted to t-take one l-last look at the v-village before l-leavening" the Hyuuga stutter with her usual soft and quiet voice.

Dark onyx color eyes stared at lavender color ones, neither of them looking away.

Hinata had to fight the urge to look down by telling herself that she was strong and strong people didn't look at the ground. Thankfully she didn't have to fight herself for long because Sasuke turn back to look at the village again. Hinata, having gain little courage by not looking away, took a few steps to stand beside Sasuke and look down at the village.

"So you're going on a mission all by yourself, Hyuuga-Hime?" Sasuke ask breaking the silence.

"N-no, I'm r-running away" Hinata told him, making him curies and wondering if he had hear right. 'Was she really running away?'

"Running away?...that is a crime here in Konoha…Why?"

"I want to be free of my clan" was all he got as a respond

Sasuke nodded then asked "Where are you going?"

"Everywhere, I plan to get stronger to come back one day and get revenge for all they have done to me"

Sasuke notes that she didn't stutter this time when she answered him, meaning that she really had her mine set on doing just that.

Another moment of silence past by but then Hinata asked.

"What about you?"

Sasuke thought about not answering her but since she answer his question he decided on answering the question.

"I'm going to train with Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru… he's-"

"I know"

"And he only wants-"

"I know that too"

"You don't have to put your life in danger by going with him"

"Yes I do because you have to get more power to kill _HIM_"

"You don't get it, you see when Orochimaru put the seal curse on you he gave you his power. All you really have to do is learn to control it."

"How do you know about the seal?"

"Sasuke, I may be shy and quite but that doesn't make me blind" she told him " I saw it. Once at the exams and again when the village was attacked by Orochimaru. Back then I didn't know what it was so I did some research on it at the Hyuuga library. I also found out that in the snow country there is a man with the same seal that learn to control it without Orochimaru's help."

Another silence moment fell on them. Sasuke was thinking about what Hinata had just told him. 'Is it true?' he thought

"Come with me" Hinata said and looked at him " and if you don't like it you can always go back to Orochimaru"

Sasuke was about to answer her but stopped when he sense people coming their way.

"I have to go" he heard the Hyuuga princess said and took off, leavening him to do whatever he was going to do.

He stood there for a few seconds then decided to do after her. Sasuke easily caught up to her and when she was him she smile, knowing that he was coming with her. They continue to run until dawn, when they stop by a river stream to rest.

Hinata pull of her backpack and left it by the tree. She then walked to the river and kneel down to get some water. She felt someone behind her and then hand undoing her headband that was around her neck. She tense up and felt a chilled go down her spine at the feeling of Sasuke's fingers touching her neck.

When he finally took the headband off he handed it to her and told her to carve her goal on the back of it.

She wrote "Destroy the Hyuuga Main Branch"

Sasuke once again took her head band and gave her his.

"This was it's a promise to help one another with our goals. When all is done we will swap back." And put her headband were just a few minute ago his had been.

Hinata looked at the headband in her hand and it said "Avenge My Clan and Rebuilt It"

And she put it on

Sealing the promise

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Our Return

**N/A: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**Chapter 2: Our Return**

**Review and Comment please**

**7 Years Later**

"Behind you!" Yell a tall woman with long beautiful indigo hair and lavender eyes.

Using one of her blades that she had mounted on her forearm, she piers trough one of the Akatsuki's heart, killing him then and there. She pull he blade out and look across the clearing. Not too far away a very handsome, tall man with dark blue hair. He flipped around and pushed his halberd through the last member of the Akatsuki. The man fell to the ground and die. He bends down and pulls off the ring the man had in his hand.

The tall handsome man walked over to the beautiful woman with a big grin on his face. He dropped his sword to the ground, pull the woman to him and spin her around. The woman laugh and hugged him.

"Finally the last one of them" he said and kiss her passionately. When they pull away he spined her around once again.

She handed him the ring she had gotten form the other man and he put the last two ring in a small black bag he had around his neck. They walked over to a small stream to wash of the blood from their blades and then set together under a tree.

"Now we return to Konoha" the man said

"But aren't we going to stop by the Sand Village? Temari must have had her baby by now."

"Do we have to? _HE_ will be there" the man

"Yes we do. I want to see the baby and I know you do too"

"Tch…but you owe me"

"I know" and she kiss him again.

**3 Days Later At Konoha Main Gate**

Two fighters wearing black clothes that cover them completely walked up to the gates of Konoha. One, the tallest which was about 6'2 had a halberd strap to his back. The other fighter was also tall but a few inches shorter than the first one. She had two blades strap to her back. They stood at the entrance of the village waiting for the guards to open the gates. The doors open and in the other side stood a man with spiky hair and a woman with pink hair.

"We wish to see the Hokage" Said the fighter with the halberd.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?"Ask the blonde one

"Naruto!? Don't be rude" Said the pink haired woman.

"It's none of your conserve, Shinobi. Take us to the Hokage or we shall fine our own way there." This time it was the woman with the blades answered him.

"Why you...You can't just come into our village and star ordering us around. We are Special Jonin. If we wanted to, we could have you two on the ground with a kunai to your neck before you knew it" Said the blonde one.

The tallest one move so fast that no one but his partner saw his swift moves in less than a second he had the blonde shinobi call Naruto face down on the ground with a kunai at his neck.

"You mean like this?" He whispers at Naruto's ear. The pink haired one try to help but she was too slow because in a second she also found herself in the same position as Naruto. "Now, now Sakura I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the girl with the blades

"This was fun but I'm getting tired of it. Let's go, the sooner the better." The woman said and let the ninjas go at the sometime.

They walked to the Hokage Tower. But on their way there people gave them weird looks. When they enter the tower they could hear voices arguing. They didn't even bother to ask if they could go in they just walked in. In the office stood the Hokage with the Hyuuga leader arguing and Shizune trying to calm them down.

"No! And that is final" Said Tsunade

"It had been 7 years she is not coming back, besides she is a missing Kunoichi. Hanabi is worthy of being the Hyuuga heir." Argued Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan

"There are rules that cannot be broken just-" Tsunade stopped when she saw the two people standing at her door.

"Who are you? You can't just come in here. I will ask you to please wait outside" said Tsunade

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We need to talk to you about something very important." Said the man with the halberd

"I'll come came back later when you have time to think about what I have said Lady Hokage" Hiashi was about to live but the other person stop him by grading his arm

"No! Stay… the matter we need to talk to Lady Tsunade is of important to you too Lord Hiashi."

"How dare you touch me? Release me! I have no time to listen to you."

"Trust me you will be interested in this"

"Fine"

"So what do you want?" asked Tsunade as she took a sit.

"We have come to inform you we have killed the Akatsuki and are ready to return to our home village." said the man with the halberd

"So you are telling me that you two have killed the whole Akatsuki and are from this village... Who are you? And do you have any prove of what you say?"

"Yes we do have proved..." he pulled out a black bag and drop it on the deck spilling what was inside on the table.

"That should be enough prove." Hiashi was now interested in this conversation.

Tsunade pick up a ring and examine then. This rings were the real thing but who where this two that had kill the whole Akatsuki organization

"Who are you two? Where did you come from?" she asked

"As I said we wish to return to our home village...My name is..." The doors open once again but no one except the two that had killed the Akatsuki notice.

The man pulls down the hood of his cloth and took off his mask

"...Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the Uchiha Clan..." Sasuke smirked when he heard the gasp come from the group at the door.

"And I'm..." The other person pulled down the hood to revel long, beautiful indigo hair. She then pulls off her mask slowly.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Heir of the Hyuuga Clan"

From the corner of her big beautiful lavender eyes she saw her father froze in his place. And this made her grin. Their plan had stared out perfect.

Step One: Return to the place where it all begin.

Complete

* * *

**R & R...**


	3. Friendly Welcome

**

* * *

**

N/A: I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 3: Friendly Welcome**

The newly return missing ninjas walked out of the Hokage Tower. They follow Kakashi as he made his way to his house.

**~*Flashback*~**

"Sasuke...Hinata...!?" Tsunade was in shock.

"Well this is a surprise...Welcome back Sasuke, Hinata" Said someone at the door

"Kakashi-sensei, it's nice to see you again "said Sasuke as he turned to look the person who had been his sensei all those years back.

"Hinata... H-how...you disappeared 7 years ago. How are you still a life?" Hiashi said not believing that his long lost daughter was still alive.

"Well it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time...maybe" She responded and then turned back to Tsunade

"This can't be happening!" Said Hiashi and stormed out of the office

"Lady Hokage, so tell me, are we clear from running away from the village?" Asked Hinata

Tsunabe notice the people at the door. It was Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura

"Everyone out, I need to talk to them alone" Order Tsunade and waited until they were out.

_'God I need a Drink'_ she thought to herself and then turn to Hinata and Sasuke

"Now tell me how you two come to be together. I thought you had gone with Orochimaru, Sasuke."

Sasuke told her that they had both run away together and had travel together since. He had join Orochimaru but only kill him. He didn't tell her were they had travel around the countries to become stronger or anything that had anything to do with their plans for this village.

"What you two did for this Konoha is more than enough to forgive you for just running away. But I need to place you under watch for the next 3 months. I can't trust you completely jet"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other

"Sasuke, I'm thinking you can stay at Kakashi's for the next 3 months and Hinata you will be staying at your father's-"

"No! I do won't return to that place and I'm sure my father doesn't want me there anyways. I'll be staying wherever Sasuke is staying."

"But that is not very proper. You're a young lady; to stay with a young man in a house together is-"

"For god's sake! We have been livening together for 7 YEARS. I WILL be staying with Sasuke and that is finale." Said Hinata

"Fine"

"Sasuke ask Kakashi to come in here." Sasuke got up off his sit and call Kakashi.

"Kakashi would you and your wife mind if this two stay at your place?"

"No, I wouldn't mind and I'm sure my wife wouldn't either."

"Then it's settle, they will both be stay with you"

**~*End Flashback*~**

They stop in front of a big house. It had a really nice entrance and it seemed like it had a large backyard.

Kakashi open the door and they walked in.

"Kashi-koi, your back" Said a woman as she came out of the kitchen with a plate in her hands

The plate didn't lasted long in her hands because it was on the floor as soon as she saw who was standing at the door next to Kakashi.

"H-Hinata..." Kurenai hugged her. "It's been so long…I miss you" Tears ran down her checks as she hugged Hinata, not wanting to let go.

Hinata in return hug her back "I miss you too, Kurenai-sense"

Kurenai only let her go when Kakashi told her that they were going to be staying with them and they move to the living room to sit down

"That is so great! Now you will be able to meet Kira and Akashi." and just a she said that two kids walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy we're home!" said a little girl. She was around 5 and had black hair and crimson eyes just like Kurenai's. Akashi

"Mom who are this people?" asked a little boy that look 7 or so years old. He had silver hair like his dad and eyes also like his dad. Kira

"Well, this is Hinata Hyuuga, she use to be one of my students and this is Sasuke Uchiha he use to be one of your dad's students"

When the introductions were done, Sasuke and Hinata were given rooms across from each other.

Diner had been fun with the kids asking them about their adventures and the jutsu they. Kira had talked about his team and his sensei who turned out to be was Kiba and Akashi's was Ino.

After everyone was sleep Sasuke walked quietly to Hinata's room.

"We will have to wait 3 months until we can go on with the plan."

"I know, so what do you suggest we do for the time being"

"First we have to act natural like we are back for good. We should try to get jobs that will help us out...but not just any jobs something that it on the high ranks." Hinata nodded

The next morning Kakashi and Kurenai had gone the hospital to pick up some test results. The kids had stay with Sasuke and Hinata because Hinata had offered to babysit.

They were currently on the training grounds. Sasuke was teaching Kira a Fire Jutsu. While Hinata was teaching Akashi how to make ointments that heal wounds in seconds.

It was about noon when they stop and decides to go get lunch.

They walk through the village and stop at the park. Sasuke went to get some food with Akashi and Hinata and Kira looked for a place where they could eat. They found a spot under a tree that was beside the park's pond.

"Hey Kira, watch this." said Hinata as she walked in to the lake and stared to move the water.

She then stared to form a dragon with the water and making it spin around.

"Hinata-sensei, that was so cool where did you learn that? Could you teach me?... Please... Please..." asked Kira not even letting Hinata answer

"Sure I'll teach you. It's very easy you just need to have good control of your chakra and a little creativity." She said as both Sasuke and Kira return with their food.

They eat and joked around and had a nice time until Naruto and Sakura come over.

"Hey, Sasuke, Hinata what are you doing tonight?" asked Sakura

"Nothing, Why?" answer Sasuke asked Sasuke coldly

"We will throw a welcome back party for you two. It will star at 7:00pm." said Naruto

"You better be there, or else" said Sakura and giggle as she and Naruto left.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't had time to say anything about it cause they were gone before they go the chance to refuse. When they finish lunch they went back home.

Kakashi and Kurenai where already there with good news.

"Kira, Akashi you are going to have a new brother or sister in 8 months" said Kurenai

They went out to celebrate living Sasuke and Hinata in the house because they decided to stay.

"About this party, I really don't want to go..."Said Hinata

"We have to go to get to know everyone again and a party is the best way"

"But I don't have anything to wear to a party. All I have is fighting clothes."

"Then go shopping or something...come to think of it, I don't have anything to wear either."

"Guess I could go shopping...Want to come?" asked Hinata as she walk to the door when she didn't hear a reply she turn around to see Sasuke giving her a 'you must be kidding look'

"I'll take that as a no" she said and walked out.

**~*Store*~**

"I hate shopping..." whisper Hinata for the hundredth time as she looked through the clothes rack. So far had no luck finding something that she liked and she was about to give up.

"Hey there" Said someone from behind her

Hinata turned to see a blonde haired girl and big beautiful blue eyes.

"It's me Ino, I don't think you remember me because we really never talked before"

"Yamanaka right?" Ino Nodded "Yes, I remember seeing you around"

"That's great, seems like I have come at a good time because I see that you need help finding an outfit"

Hinata nodded "Here let me help you pick some clothes out, for the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to wear for it"

Ino looked through the close and came out with a black pair of jeans that had a silver color belt and a purple blouse.

"Here look this will go perfect with your hair and eyes." she handed the clothes to Hinata

They walked to the register and pay.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you come to my apartment and we can do your hair there. So we can go to the party together. What do you say?"

Hinata thought about it for a few minutes and then agreed to it.

"Ok"

* * *

** R & R**


	4. The Party and The Plan

**N/A: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**Chapter 4: The Party and The Plan**

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked around and could think of a million places to be but this was definitely not one of them.

First of all it was too noisy and mostly everyone was drunk with the exception of a few people. Naruto and Sakura were by far the worst.

They were currently playing strip poker with Choji, Lee and some other people that they had no idea who they were.

"Are Sakura's parties always like this?" asked Hinata to no one in particular.

"No not really, they are worst. One time she actually ordered a stripper to come" She turns to the person who answered. With turn out to by Ino

"and in this other one she and Naruto-" but she was cut short when someone screamed

"I WIN!!! NOW OFF WITH YOUR TOP SAKURA!!"

"I'm leavening" Hinata heard Sasuke said.

Apparently he had finally gotten tire of all the drunken people in the room and wanted to go home.

"You coming Hinata?" he asked when he was by the door.

"Yes, well bye Ino" Hinata said and walked quickly throw the crowd of drunken people.

When they were finally out of Sakura's house they laugh.

"God, I thought it would never end remind me to never go to one of their so call 'parties' ever again." Sasuke said as they walked through the park.

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata and pull her closer. She lean her head on his shoulder.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga House**

"Please father, stop, you have been like this since you came back from the Hokage's office. You already fired 10 servants and 2 guards." Said Hanabi

For the last two days Hiashi had been in a bad mood and Hanabi didn't know what to do.

In some way she could understand him because she too was mad her sister had come back. But yelling and firing servants would not make her go away. What her father needed to do was cool down and think of a way to make her go away.

Her attention return to her father when she hears him laugh

"I got it! Hanabi I know how to get rid of Hinata forever."

"What are you talking about father?"

"All I have to do is hired someone to kill her."

"Kill her? But isn't that going too far?"

"NO! Don't you want to be heir Hanabi? Besides what else can we do?"

"Yes, I do want to be heir"

"Ok, leave me, I have things to do"

So Hanabi left the room with a grin on her face. Soon she would be heir.

"And Hanabi"

"Yes father?"

"Find some more servants"

"What? Where am I going to get more servants at this hour?"

"Hanabi, what are the branch members of the Hyuuga clan for?"

"Fine"

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon...R and R....**


	5. Old Acquaintances, New Problems

**Hey people I'm back…so from now on I will be updating ever 3-5 days. I promise**

**I have rewritten the other chapter so I think you should go back and read them.**

**Forgive my bad spelling...**

**Hope you like this chapter…R&R….**

**I don't own NARUTO…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Old Acquaintances, New Problems**

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office with Kakashi in front of them. They had something to asked the her.

Kakashi knocked on the door and a 'come in' was heard.

"What do you want? I have a ton of work to do." Said Tsunade

"Well" Stared Kakashi "Sasuke and Hinata asked me something this morning but I'm not sure how to answer them"

"What was the question?" she asked

"They were wondering if they could get jobs in the village, to pass the time and not by at home all day." said Kakashi.

"As long as those jobs don't put the village in danger, then yes." Tsunade pull out a white book and opened it. "There is a position as a nurse assistant in the hospital… a teacher in the academy…and a position here in the Hokage's office."

"I'll take the nurse assistant job" said Hinata

"I'll take the one here in the office" said Sasuke

Tsunade nodded "You star tomorrow. Now leave me I have a ton of work to do."

They left the Hokage's office and Kakashi took them to the Ninja Tower ( a place were ninjas wait to be send out on missions, train, or just hang out). There he meet up with Gai and they stared to fight. Sasuke and Hinata took a sit under a tree as the watch them. Looking around they took note of the place and how the ninjas acted when they were not on duty.

There observation was interrupted when Hinata was tackles to the ground by a giant white dog.

"Akamaru! Stop!" yell a man that Hinata use to know. Akamaru stop and set next to Hinata.

"Hello Kiba" Said Hinata after she set back up.

Unfortunately she was tackle to the ground again. This time by Kiba who hug her. Which earn him an evil look from Sasuke.

"Hinata, After so long…I thought…when did you come back? " he ask after he let her go.

"WE came back a few days ago." Said Sasuke with a hint of annoyance in this voice.

"Oh…hey Uchiha, I didn't see you there" Kiba said and turn back to Hinata. "Hinata, wait here, I'll go get Shino" he said and left as fast as he came.

"I don't like him" stated Sasuke

Hinata looked at him and something click. He was jealous!

"But…why Sasuke?" Hinata asked innocently "He's gotten cuter since the last I saw him…don't you think?"

"No" he said and looked away. She stared to laugh and he turn back to look her. "What's so funny?"

"You" she said and he gave her the 'look' which only made her laugh some more. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but that was just too funny…I was just kidding you know."

"Tch…" Hinata lean over and gave him a kiss on the check as Kiba and Shino came into view.

Hinata got up and hugged Shino.

"Hello Shino, how are you?" she asked when they pull away sensing Sasuke's eyes behind her.

"I'm fine… Hello Uchiha." he said with his usual calm and collective voice.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said

"So how come I haven't seen you before today?" she asked

"We were on a mission. We just came back today." said Kiba

Just then a girl with shoulder link black hair and blue eyes came up to them.

"Come on you guys, we need to turn in out mission report" she said

"Ok, well, catch you later Hinata…come one, Akamaru" said Kiba and Akamaru follow him.

"See later you Hinata"

"Bye Kiba, Shino, Akamaru" she said as they left.

Hinata turn back to Sasuke but was taken by surprise when he push her to the ground.

"Stay down" he whisper on her ear.

She look to the side and there on the ground were a few kunai knife that would have hit her if Sasuke hadn't push her to the ground.

She felt something wet and warm touch her hand...Blood...

"S-sasuke... your bleeding..."

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think...**


	6. Father's Welcome Gift

**Ok so i've been thinking i really don't like the title of this storry and i wasn't to change it.**

**So i want you my readers to help me find a new title. ****Please tell me what you think the name for this story should be.**

**So this is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it....PLEASE REVEIW...it will make me happy...**

**I don't own NARUTO...**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time**

"_Stay down" he whisper in her ear. _

_She look to the side and there on the ground were a few kunai knifes that would have hit her if Sasuke hadn't push her to the ground_

_She felt something wet and warm touch her hand...Blood..._

_"S-sasuke... your bleeding..."_

**Chapter 6: Father's Welcome Gift**

"Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch.." Hinata nodded

She activated her byakugan and turn to look at the direction the kunais came form . A few more kunais were heading their way but this ones had paper bombs attach to them. They jumped pout of the way but the explosion made Kakashi and other ninjas come out and see what happen.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi but no one answer him

Hinata turn back to see their attacker but notes that they were two and they were getting away.

"Sasuke they're getting away" said Hinata and took off after them with Sasuke beside her.

"Come back!" yell Kakashi but they were too far away to hear "….kids…."

It didn't take them long before Sasuke and Hinata had their attackers corner.

" Snake Style: Snake Capture Jutsu!…" said Sasuke and two snake's come form out of the ground and coil themselves around the two ninja's. Another snake wrap himself loosely around his arm.

"Now, who send you to kill us?" Sasuke asked but they didn't answer. The snakes around them tighten a little.

"Who Send You?" Sasuke asked with more force but still no answer. This time the snakes tighten so had that it made them scream in pain.

" Lord Hiashi…" One finally yell "We were to kill the girl"

This anger Sasuke with made the snake put more pressure round their prisoners.

"Sasuke, why don't we pay a visit to my father tonight?"

"Sure" said Sasuke and then turn to the snakes " for such a good work you have earn yourself a free meal…"

"Thank you, massster" The snakes then went back into the ground with their new meal that they had gotten form their master.

Sasuke turn back to the snake he had on his hand and once pet her head.

"Go to the village of sound and tell my friend there that in three months he will have the layouts. Tell him to meet us in the forest of death by then." The snake nodded her head to say she understood. She slider down Sasuke's body and pass by Hinata going into the direction of the sound village.

They headed back to were Kakashi and the other ninjas. When they got there only Kakashi was waiting for them.

"They got away" said Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

"Lets go"

Later that night when everyone was sound sleep Hinata use an advance clone jutsu to creates two copies to take their place in their rooms. This copies wouldn't disapier if they were hit but the down side was that they use more chakra.

Meanwhile they use the shadows to avoid the two Anbu ninjas out side the house. It really was too easy. When they got to the Hyuuga compound they use the shadows to sneak inside and into the Hiashi's office were her father was.

"Waiting for 'something', Father…or should I say 'someone'" Said Hinata as she walked out of the shadows.

Hiashi was startled by his daughter's presence. He hadn't expect to see her still alive by now she was suppose to be dead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from his sit. Very slowly with his right hand he pull out a shuriken out of the bottom drawer and prepare to throw.

"I wouldn't do that…" said a voice behind him.

Hiashi turn around to see none other then Sasuke behind him looking through the books on the shelves.

"What do you want?" Hiashi asked getting a little nerves because he was out number.

"Nothing much" said Sasuke "We just come to tell you to not try something so stupid like that ever again" Sasuke's tone was deadly. Saying that if he didn't do as he said there would be consequences and they wouldn't be pretty.

"Get it?" Sasuke asked. Hiashi nodded.

"Enjoy our present" said Hinata and they both return to the shadows.

Hiashi was confuse, what did they mean by 'present'. He open the first drawer on the right and but he was not expecting what lay there. A snake jump out and bite him on the arm then it slider out the window and into the woods. Leavening a very nasty bite mark on a very angry lord.

"Shit…." said Hiashi and immediate called a servant. So he would take him to the hospital…

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the shadow making their way back to the house when Sasuke notes that Hinata was been too quite.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Liar, is it because of your father?"

Hinata didn't say anything and Sasuke took that as a yes.

"Tell me…"

"It's just that… I know he doesn't love me and even hates me… but… it still hurts you know… having your own father try to kill you… it hurts…" said Hinata with sadness in her voice.

Sasuke pull her into a hug for comfort. "Do you want to stop with the plan then?"

"No, we are doing this…not only for me but for you too remember…" Sasuke nodded

" I can't wait for all this to be over so we can go back home…"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

**So what did you think???**

**Who did sasuke send that message to? **

**what will happen in three months?**

**and Will Hiashi die form a snake bite?**

**PLEASE REVIEW....**


	7. Sakura's Assistant

**Thanks to all the people that review last chapter...**

**Here is Chapter 7....hope you like it...**

**...Read and Reveiw...**

**I don't own NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: ****Sakura's Assistant AKA Mr. Uchiha's Personal Doctor**

When morning came Sasuke and Hinata headed out to their work place. Hinata headed out to the village hospital and Sasuke headed to the Hokage's office. Today was their first day of work.

Hinata enter the hospital, walking up to the front desk she asked were she should go, they told her to the Head Medical Ninja's office. She waited there about fifteen minutes when Sakura enter.

"Hello Hinata, sorry to keep you waiting but I had to take care of a very important patient. In fact it was your father, he came late last night with a nasty snake bite. Fortunately we already took care of him and he will be find. So no need to worry" Sakura said as she took sit

"I'm glad his ok" Hinata said and gave her a fake smile.

"So anyways, Lady Tsunade said that you were interested in the open position here in the hospital. If you get the job you will be working as my assistant... So do you have any medical experience? It's ok if you don't-" Sakura said

"I do" Hinata said cutting her off.

"Oh…in that case then fill out this papers" Sakura said and handed her a pile of paper. "I'll be back in thirty minutes and we can get stared on your medical test."

"Test?" Hinata asked

"Yes, to test your level of knowledge on healing." Sakura left the room and Hinata started to fill up the papers.

And so thirty minutes later Sakura return. She put the papers on her desk and she took Hinata to room a few halls away. Six dummies lay on metal tables each exactly the same.

"So lets start, all six dummies have different problems, you are to identify the problems and fix them. I will be timing you and see how you do…Ok…so…Begin!" said Sakura

With only one glance using her byakugan eyes and her medical knowledge, Hinata identify the problem and had a solution for all of them. She would have finish in less then five minutes but she couldn't let anyone know exactly how powerful she was, so she took her time.

This was like a piece of cake to her and it was all thanks to the teacher she had while she and Sasuke were in the Sound Village. Thinking back on it, if _he_ hadn't taught he about medicine she would have been clueless. Sure he had been tough but that was why she learn. In the beginning they had not gotten along.

She remember one particular time when she had been so mad at him for not giving her a brake. She broke his glasses but with her luck it had turn out he had only use the glasses as an accessory not because he needed them. That day he had been way tougher then usual, he had almost been cruel with her training. From that day on she never try anything else that would get him mad..

In the end Hinata and he ended as great friend. He had even help Sasuke kill Orochimaru.

Getting her thoughts back to her test she finish quickly with the last one and turn to look at Sakura.

"You did great, one more test and your all done" said Sakura and she lead her to the hospital entrance. "Now, the next person that walks in you have to treat him or her regardless of there condition or who it is"

"Ok" and just as Hinata answered someone walked into the hospital with a bleeding arm. This someone was somebody that she knew very well.

"Sasuke, what is wrong?" asked Sakura and went to his side but Hinata got there first.

"Mr. Uchiha, follow me if you will, lets take care of that arm" said Hinata with a series voice. She took him to a room with Sakura following him.

"Hinata, I think I should take care of Sasuke. Why don't you take care of the next person" said Sakura but it was nor of and order then a request.

"No, thank you, you said to treat the next person that walked in regardless of there condition or who it was." Hinata said and smile at her. For an instant Hinata saw jealousy in Sakura's eyes.

"I insist, Hinata, he seems to have a broken bone" said Sakura.

"No, I can take care of it" was all Hinata said and stared to clean Sasuke's are.

"Fine" said Sakura and stood close to Sasuke

"So how is my arm, Doctor? Will I live?" Sasuke ask Hinata teasingly.

"Sasuke, don't be silly. Hinata is not a doctor she is _just _my assistant." said Sakura with a chuckle.

"She is treating my arm, isn't she Sakura?…that makes her MY doctor…so what do you say, Doctor?" Sasuke asked Hinata with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Hinata notes this and decide to follow along. "Well, from what I can see, after I finish healing your arm you will be out of danger. I say you'll have a 99.9% chance of living."

"Thank goodness, I must thank you My doctor." Sasuke said when Hinata finish cleaning his arm.

"Ok, don't move" said Hinata. Place in her hand above his arm she stared to use her chakra to heal the broken bone. It glow a light green color.

"So tell me Mr. Uchiha, how did you brake your arm?" asked Hinata.

"Well you see, My dear doctor, I was in the middle of my ninja placement exam when I lost my concentration thinking of a beautiful woman with long indigo hair much like yours. I got distracted and this is what happens for not paying attention." said Sasuke

Hinata clearly saw that Sasuke was joking. She knew him to well to think that he would get hurt so easy. He probably let himself get hurt as to not seem too strong.

"Oh my, next time you see this woman you must tell her to stay out of your thought or next time you might get hurt worst then today." said Hinata

"Stop!" yell Sakura "Doctors are not to flirt with their patient" she was clearly angry.

"But Sakura-Chan we're not flirting and beside I'm not a doctor. I'm just your assistant as you said before" said Hinata

Sakura had nothing to say for once. Hinata having shut her to turn back to Sasuke.

"So what rank were you place in, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Jonin, but that really doesn't matter because I'll just be working in the office filing mission reports and such." Sasuke answered

Hinata nodded and finish healing his broke arm. "Well, all done" said Hinata

"Let me check" Sakura said. Sakura looked for any errors but their were none. "Your all heal, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"Sakura you shouldn't address, Mr. Uchiha so informally. It's not right and as the Head Medical Ninja you should know that." said Hinata and Sakura glared at her.

Sasuke got up and graded Hinata's hands in his. "Thank you for all your care." He slowly lifted her hands up to his lip and place kiss on each hand…

Hinata blushed…

Sasuke smirked…

Sakura glared…

* * *

**Love it or Hate it... but just Review!!!**

**So i'm working on three new stories....**

**Title - Dark Secrets: Hinata's Decision**

**-**SasuHina - Adventure/Romance

**Title - Reflections: Beautiful Shadows**

-GaaHinaSasu - Drama

**Title - Eyes That Don't See, Heart that Can't Feel**

- SasuHina, Naruto- Drama

**...So be looking out for them...**


	8. Step Two: Double Date

****

A/N: I don't own NARUTO…

**Thank you all the review…I really appreciated because it tells me if you like my story or not…I just finish writeing a sad one shot sasuhina story that almost made me cry when i was writing it. i'm not planning to post it but if i get good reviews for chapter i will post it as a gift from me to you, my dear readers...**

**Here is the next chapter…Remember to review…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Step Two: A Double Date**

For the three months that follow, the two recently return ninjas worked as normal people with no money would. This was because of two resends. One, they needed to seem normal and get to know everyone in the village again. Two, well they were broke. They were not really broke because they had money back at home, but here in the village they didn't had a single yen to their name.

Originally, they had plan to use Sasuke's clan money while staying here but when they had gone to the village bank all of Sasuke's money was gone. In search of answer, Sasuke went to Tsunade but she told him that it had been use to search for him and Hinata when they had recently left the village. Which was a big, fat, lie, because it was implosively to use that much money on simply searching for them, and beside why would they search for Hinata using his money. He believe that they search for him and her but not to an extend of using all his family money. Since it wouldn't do him any good to get on the Hokage's bad side, he pretended to believe her.

Time pass by very quickly and before they knew it they had completed their probation time. Now, they were free to go wherever they please, with out having ninjas spy on them. The first thing they did was move out of Kakashi's house. It wasn't that they didn't like it there. On the contrary, Kurenai and Kakashi had been great and their two kids had been nice. They just needed their own space, because now that they were free, they could continue on with their plans.

Using the money they had earn in the last three months, they rented a small apartment. The apartment was already furnish and since they had nothing, it was a good thing. The only thing they needed to do was go buy groceries and that they did the same day they moved in.

So now, it was time for their plan's second step.

*******

Hinata entered Sakura's big office. Sakura was at her desk, doing some hospital paper work.

"Sakura, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Sakura said giving her a fake smile

"Well, Sasuke and I are going on a date tomorrow…"

"What!" Sakura yell but Hinata pretended like she didn't

"…and I was wondering if you wanted to come with someone else to make it a double date… what do you say, will you come?" asked Hinata, knowing full well that she was going to say yes.

"Yes! I'll go!"

"That great, well meat us at the park at 9:00pm tomorrow ok"

"Yeah no problem"

And with that Hinata left Sakura's office. Smiling because everything was going so perfect.

*******

The next night, Sasuke waited for Sakura. Beside him stood Hinata or what was to be Hinata for the night. It looked just like her, but that was the point. Because at this very moment, the real Hinata was making her way to the Hokage tower ready to complete step two in their plan.

"Sorry we're late Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she came over to were Sasuke and the Hinata's replica stood.

"Sakura, Naruto…let's go then" said Sasuke and grab Hinata's arm. And so, the date began…

*******

Dress in all black and cover form head to toe, Hinata made her way into the Hokage Tower. Everything was pitch back but with her Byakugan eyes, that was not a problem. She hear foot step getting closer and jump up to the ceiling.

"I'm ready to go home" said the ninja that pass by to his partner, as they both headed out.

When everything was clear, Hinata jumped back down and headed for the lowest part of the Tower. That was were the target of this little visit was.

She didn't encounter any more ninjas but they were some alarm systems that she had to avoided. When she finally got there, she immediately started to look for the target papers.

After a few minutes of looking she found them in the corner. She took the papers and was out of there in no time. Unfortunately, she wasn't done for the night, she still had to go to the Forest of Death and hand the papers over to the person that waited for them there.

She found him sitting on a rock looking through his collection of info cards.

"Hey, what took you so long I've been waiting here for hours." the man said as he push his glasses up.

"Lie, it only took me an hour…here…" she said and handed the papers over. "So how are you?" she asked him.

"Good, I guess. Kind of bored, until now, that is" He said and smirk "You?"

"Homesick, Sasuke too"

"Are you two having any problems?…You want me to send a message to _them. _If you do, you know they will be here in no time."

"No, we're good. Though, I think Sakura will try to do something to get Sasuke."

"Jealous, Hinata?"

"What!… No!"

"Whatever you say…I already have the rouge ninjas ready for anything. When do you want me to send them?"

"Wait a couple of days after we get clear off …will you be their?" Hinata asked curiously

"Only watching…" Hinata nodded. "So I'll be going" he said and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Almost finish thought Hinata. All she needed to do now is find Sasuke.

*******

Sasuke was bored and getting tired off waiting for Hinata to come back. All night, Sakura had try to flirt with him even though she had Naruto as a date. Naruto was being an idiot and his ears were hurting form having to listened to him for so long.

So when he finally saw Hinata, he practically jump out of his sit from happiness. He had the Hinata replacement, that set beside him, excuse herself and go to the bathroom where the real Hinata was waiting. In less then a minute the real Hinata was back.

"Sasuke can we go home. I'm not feeling to good" said the real Hinata

"Sure"

They excused themselves and left. When they got home Hinata told Sasuke everything that had accrued.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...if you like my story check out my other naruto stories...**

**The Perfect Wedding **(In Progress)

**The Loser**(One-Shot)(SasuHina)

**Together Forever**(One-Shot)(SasuHina)

**Between Reality and Dreams**(One-Shot)(OroTsu)

**Love Story: Itachi and Temari**(In Progress)


	9. Innocent, Till Proven Guilty

**A/N: I don't own NARUTO…**

**Thank you all the review…I really appreciated because it tells me if you like my story or not…**

**Here is the next chapter…Remember to review…**

**I have a new stories call _'A Moon's Lullaby'_..._'Beautiful Reflection'_...I would like to ask you readers to please check it out and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Innocent, Till Proven Guilty **

Sasuke and Hinata were enjoying a nice peaceful breakfast when suddenly a loud knock was heard from the door. Sasuke looked at Hinata, they both knew who it was even before they open the door. Sasuke got up and opened the door. Behind it was a man with an animal mask on his face, in other words an Anbu.

"Uchiha, Sasuke and Hyuuga, Hinata, you are to accompany me to the Hokage's tower, at once." said the Anbu.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked as she join Sasuke at the door.

"I'm not allow to talk about it, just follow me."

"Ok" said Hinata and both her and Sasuke follow the Anbu to the Hokage's office.

They enter the Hokage's office and Tsunade looked at them suspiciously.

"Sasuke, wait outside please" said the Hokage.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smile, she smile back at him. Last night they had practice what they were going to say. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Hinata please, have a sit?" said the Hokage. Hinata took a sit and looked at her. "Hinata, where were you last night?" Tsunade asked.

"Well last night, I was with Sasuke on a date. Why do you ask?" she said with fake curiosity.

"Did you go anywhere you weren't suppose to go?"

"N-no, Lady Tsunade why are you asking me this?"

"Last night someone broke into this office and stole blueprints of the village"

"And you think I did it?"

"No but seen as you are new in the village you are a suspect" said Tsunade

"I understand"

"So lets do this again where were you last night?"

"Like I said I was on a date with Sasuke?"

"do you have prove of this?"

"Yes, Sakura and Naruto were with us"

"did someone force you to do something you didn't wanted to do, hinata? Someone like Sasuke?"

"No, he would never"

"tell me, I promise to protect you from him"

"He didn't do anything"

The interrogation continue for an hour or more . Tsunade keep repeating the same questions to get her to mess up and confess. In the end she was able to get nothing.

"Can I go now?" asked Hinata

"Yes but use the back door" said Tsunade to Hinata and pointed to the door on the other side of the room. When Hinata left she told Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke came in and took a sit across from her.

"Sasuke, where were you last night?" asked Tsunabe

"With Hinata on a date. Why do you asked?"

"Don't lie, Hinata told us everything. So it would be best for you if you told the truth. I know everything, thanks to Hinata" said Tsunade laying her trap for Sasuke. Hinata was weak so he would think she told her everything

"What are you talking about, old hag?"

"You know what you did, so confess?"

"I don't know what your talking about, last night I was with Hinata on a date and if you don't believe me then ask Naruto or even Sakura they were there too."

Tsunade wouldn't give up. She try everything to get Sasuke to talk but nothing. She was starting to believe they were innocent. Like Hinata the interrogation lasted an hour then he was let go.

When Sasuke left Tsunade called Sakura to asked if what Hinata and Sasuke had told her was right. It was, but it wasn't enough. She had the Anbu interrogate them next. But just like her, they had no luck. So having no choice at the end of the day she clear them off. It was time to start looking somewhere else for the culprit.

Sasuke set on the couch of his apartment with Hinata resting her head on his lap. Today had been a long day and somewhat annoying. But he had to laugh at the strategy Tsunade had try to use on him. Telling him that Hinata had betray him by telling them the truth. For god's sake he had known Hinata for seven years and that was something she would never do even if her own life depended on it. But something good had come out of this. The Hokage thought that they were still the same as before they had runaway. That could be use to help them with their plans.

* * *

**so what do you think? R&R...**

**PS. Go check out my new story call _'A Moon's Lullaby'_ and _'Beautiful Reflection'_**


	10. Under Attack!

**A/N: I don't own NARUTO…**

**Thank you all the review…I really appreciated because it tells me if you like my story or not.**

**P. S.: Forgive my spelling**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Under Attack!**

A week later the time had finally arrived. It was time to continue their plan. A black snake slider herself through the Forest of Death before just before dawn. She made her way to the shadow that stood leaning on a tree. You couldn't really see any part of him expect for his glasses. The snake stopped at his feet and he picked up the small note that the snake had with her. The note had only one word. _Tonight _the shadowy figure smiled and made her way to the army of rogue ninjas that a waited for his orders only a few feet away.

*******

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around, he was on the living room floor. How did he ended down here, he asked himself. Last thing he remember was falling sleep on the couch with Hinata on his lap. He looked up to see Hinata sleeping soundlessly on the couch and in a second it made sense. She had push him off the couch in the middle of the night. He set up and looked at her. She was still sound sleep. Her long indigo hair falling of the side and laying at the bottom like a waterfall. He lean in close to her and just as many other times before wonder what her lips would taste like. Would they taste just like they look, all soft and smooth. Slowly he lean in some more. He was so close, a bit more and their lips would be touching. She moan and he pulled away. What was he doing, hew asked himself. Trying to take advantage of her while she sleep.

He go up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He graded a box of cereal, a bowl, and the milk from the refrigerator. He set at the table and prepared his cereal. Thoughts of Hinata sleeping try to invade his mind one again but he pushed them away be thinking on what was going to happen today. He smiled, today was going to be fun and he couldn't wait.

Hinata woke up at the sound of Sasuke already up. She got up and headed straight to the kitchen. She set at the table, reached over to were Sasuke was and took her bowl of cereal and started eating it. Sasuke looked at her amused. He reach over and took his cereal back.

"Get your own!" he said. Hinata try to get it back but Sasuke pulled it out of her reached.

"But I always get yours" she protested giving his her cutest innocent eyes.

"Yeah, well, I always wake up on a bed or couch and today I woke up on the floor." he said and took a spoonful of cereal.

"…Sorry?…can I have the cereal now?" she asked

"No" Sasuke said and hurry to finished every single drop of cereal on the bowl. "Hurry up or your going to be late" he said and went to his room. Hinata looked at the time, she only had thirty minutes to get to work. She skipped breakfast and headed to her room to get ready for work.

Hinata and Sasuke were out of their apartment in fifteen minutes and heading to work. They rest of the day went by with out any incidents. When evening finely came they found themselves in Tsunade's office with no real reason. They were talking to Tsunade when all three heard a loud explosion from out side. They hurry to the window to see the a part of the wall that surrounded the village destroyed. Another loud explosion was heard this time it was closer. They looked to the side and it was the academy that had blown up. Thankfully no one was inside at this time.

"An invasion?" asked Hinata already knowing the answer.

Tsunade hurry out side the office and when to tell the messengers to alert every ninja in the village about attack.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sasuke

"I want you to protect the village. Hinata you go to the hospital and helped out over there." said Tsunade and left the room.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. She didn't needed to tell his anything. He already knew what she was going to say. They both left the office and went into the direction in with they had been send.

Sasuke ran to where he knew the attackers would make their nest move. Everyone else was going in the direction of the explosions but he knew that when they got there, they were going to fine nothing. As soon as he reached his destination he stared to fight the attackers not giving them a chance to say anything before they die. In a matter of minutes he had finish off the small group and just in time because so ninjas where coming his way and in front of them was Naruto.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked noticing blood on him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sasuke said and stared to run to a different location where more rogue ninjas would be. Naruto and the small group followed him.

Meanwhile Hinata was helping with the injured at the hospital. That is until a group of rogue ninjas surrounded the hospital.

"Sakura I'll go distract them until we get reinforcements…" said Hinata to Sakura who was beside her also helping the injured. "As soon as I leave the hospital seal all the doors so no one can enter. If any more injured people come I'll personally bring them in." Sakura nodded and as soon as Hinata exited the hospital she seal off all the doors.

Hinata looked around they were about fifteen or twenty rogue ninjas were outside the hospital doors. She could easily kill them off but no with everyone being able to witness her truth power.

Pulling out a kunai she cut her finger and stared to do hand signs. "Ninja Style: Summing Jutsu!" she said and smocked appeared. When it cleared off two large wolves stood there, one black and the other white. She pull out all her kunai knives and taking a dip breath jumped high into the air. " Demon Ninja: Shadow Seal!" she throw all the kunai knives but none of them hit the rogue ninjas. Instead it hit their shadows. The rogue ninjas laughed.

She landed on her feet between the two large wolves. "Attack!" and with that the two wolves move swiftly and stared to kill the rogue ninjas. They try to move out of the way but they found themselves unable to move. Then they realized what her last Jutsu had done. She had trapped them by trapping their shadows with the kunai knives. She turn away, not wanting to see the two wolves ripped every single rogue ninja to pieces. While looking a away she notice Sasuke coming her way. Sasuke stopped right in front of her, ignoring the two wolves. Naruto and a few other ninjas stopped behind Sasuke. They couldn't take their eyes of the two beast that were ripping the rogue ninjas to pieces.

"You ok?" he asked her and pull her into his arms. She nodded and hugged him back.

"Hinata, are this your wolves?" Naruto asked in amazement. Hinata and Sasuke pulled away.

"Yes they are but with every minute that passes my chakra starts to deplete." Hinata lied. Yes they were her wolves but they didn't depleted her chakra.

When the wolves finish killing the rogue ninjas, they disappeared leavening only smoke behind.

"What's the situation?" asked Sasuke

"I told Sakura to close the hospital when they started attacking. I stay out here to keep them form going inside until rainforests arrived." Hinata explained and Sasuke nodded. Naruto order five ninjas of the small group to stay behind with Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke and the rest headed out protect the village.

The attacked continue for a few hours but in the end they were able to kill them all. Sasuke revised minor cuts and bruises but beyond that he was find. Hinata had to work late because the hospital staff had to take care of the wounded. Fortunately, Tsunade and other Jonins had had evacuated the village people through the secret passage ways below ground so not many people were hurt.

Hinata finished wrapping bandages around Sasuke's arm when a young village Genin came in.

"Mr. Uchiha, Miss Hyuuga, Lady Hokage wants to you both " the young Genin said and Sasuke nodded. Hinata handed him his shirt and smile at him. She knew perfectly well what it was bout. Sasuke smiled back and they both follow the young ninja to where Tsunade was.

"You wanted to see us Hokage" said Sasuke when he and Hinata were left alone with her in her office.

"Naruto told me how helpful you were during the attack" she started "and I've decided to make you the newest member Captain of the Special Anbu Forces" Tsunade finished.

"But I was only doing my job…" Sasuke said "You don't have to give me a such a high position besides wasn't I being suspected of breaking into the Hokage Tower and steal the blueprints of the village only few days ago"

"Don't worry about that. It had just been told that it was one of the rogue ninjas that broke into the Tower and stole the blueprints. Besides you deserve the position of Anbu Captain. You didn't had to fight for this village but you did it anyways."

"If that is what you truly want, then I will be happy to accepted" said Sasuke "Can I go now?"

"You can go" Sasuke turn around and left. When he was outside and knew that no one was watching her smirked. Things had turn out better then he had expected. He had expected to be made an Anbu but not a captain. He stopped outside to wait for Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto also told me how you protected the hospital and put yourself in great danger to protect the people in the hospital. I want o offer you a position as a Jonin. We could really use someone like you in our forces." said Tsunade.

"I'm very thankful but I must refuse" said Hinata "I like working in the hospital and I would like to stay there"

"I see, is their anything I could do for you then, as thanks?" Tsunade asked

"Well, I would really like to be a medical ninja instead of Sakura's assistant"

"Then consider it done" Tsunade said

Hinata left her Tsunade's office a few minutes later and meet up with Sasuke who had waited for her outside. Hinata smiled at him and hugged him.

"Everything is going according to plan" she whispered

"Yes, it is. Lets go rest" said Sasuke.

As soon as they got to their apartment, Sasuke wrote a quick note about the next step in the plan and gave it to a small snake to deliver it to the person waiting in the Forest of Death.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW!!!**

**and read my other stories...**


End file.
